goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Nick Jr. Entertainment Center
Nick Jr. Entertainment Center (Formerly Noggin Entertainment Center from April 2008- Abby Hatcher (January 1, 2019 Blaze and the Monster Machines October 13, 2014 Bubble Guppies January 24, 20111 Butterbean's Cafe November 12, 2018 Max & Ruby May 1, 2004 Nella the Princess Knight February 6, 2017 PAW Patrol August 13, 2013 Rusty Rivets November 8, 2016 Shimmer and Shine August 24, 2015 Sunny Day August 14, 2017 Top Wing November 6, 2017 44 Cats May 25, 2019 Corn & Peg March 4, 2019 Hey Duggee July 11, 2016 Peppa Pig February 5, 2011 Rainbow Rangers November 5, 2018 Thomas & Friends December 15, 2017 Ryan's Mystery Playdate April 19, 2019 Dora and Friends: Into the City Dora the Explorer Fresh Beat Band of Spies Team Umizoomi Wallykazam! Blue's Clues & You! November 2019 The Backyardigans November 22, 2004 August 30, 2018 Go, Diego, Go! September 26, 2005 August 31, 2018 Lalaloopsy March 29, 2013 October 23, 2016 Ni Hao, Kai-Lan December 1, 2008 November 4, 2016 Oswald April 7, 2003 March 11, 2013 Pinky Dinky Doo April 2008-April 8, 2011 Wonder Pets! March 6, 2006 August 30, 2018 Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! September 1, 2006 April 15, 2014 Blue's Clues February 2, 1999 July 1, 2019 The Fresh Beat Band May 31, 2010 July 2, 2016 Jack's Big Music Show September 12, 2005 March 11, 2013 Mutt & Stuff July 10, 2015 September 1, 2018 Oobi April 7, 2003 March 11, 2013 Whoopi's Littleburg January 18, 2004 November 7, 2004 Yo Gabba Gabba! February 23, 2008 October 24, 2016 Zoofari February 5, 2018 May 4, 2018 64 Zoo Lane January 3, 2005 September 27, 2009 Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom October 5, 2015 December 28, 2018 Canticos May 10, 2018 September 2, 2018 Cleo & Cuquin January 22, 2018 August 31, 2018 Digby Dragon January 23, 2017 June 8, 2018 Franklin February 2, 1999 March 11, 2013 Franklin and Friends March 1, 2012 March 29, 2019 Julius Jr. September 29, 2013 September 27, 2015 Kuu Kuu Harajuku February 3, 2017 February 2, 2018 Little Bear September 10, 2001 August 31, 2018 Little Charmers January 12, 2015 August 30, 2018 Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (April 2008-February 29, 2012) Mia and Me May 3, 2014 December 25, 2016 Miffy's Adventures Big and Small October 3, 2016 February 3, 2018 Mike the Knight March 1, 2012 November 30, 2018 Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends November 22, 2004 September 12, 2014 Mysticons September 23, 2017 April 2, 2018 Olivia February 1, 2009 September 25, 2015 Peter Rabbit December 14, 2012 June 10, 2019 Pocoyo July 23, 2011 January 2, 2015 Regal Academy November 5, 2017 May 27, 2018 Rugrats August 2, 2014 Tickety Toc September 10, 2012 August 30, 2018 Toot & Puddle November 16, 2008 November 30, 2012 Zack & Quack April 5, 2014 August 31, 2018 Becca's Bunch September 24, 2018 February 13, 2019 Dino Dan October 17, 2010 September 27, 2015 LazyTown (April 2008-Early September 2011),The show was taken off the Nick Jr. Channel on July 17, 2010 but the LazyTown theme retained in the Nick Jr. Entertainment Center until early September 2011. Teletubbies May 30, 2016 August 17, 2018 The Upside Down Show October 16, 2006 February 29, 2012 Little Bill April 1, 2007 February 24, 2014 Gullah Gullah Island February 2, 1999 January 1, 2012